All Things Come to He Who Waits
All Things Come to He Who Waits '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Ezio Auditore learned from Rosa about a ship returning from Cyprus. He headed to the Arsenal Shipyard to investigate. He followed a courier into the city and discovered that Rodrigo Borgia was also in Venice. Dialogue Ezio was seated on a bench. Rosa approached him. * '''Rosa: ''There you are, Ezio. Why so serious?'' * Ezio: ''It's my birthday.'' * Rosa: ''Devvero (Really?) ''Cento di questi giorni ''(Happy birthday.) ''That's wonderful! * Ezio: ''Is it? It's been over ten years since I watched my father and brothers die. Ten years hunting the men responsible. I'm so close to the end now, but ... no closer to understand what any of it was for. '' * Rosa: ''You may not see it, Ezio, but it's better here now because of the things you've done. Basta (Enough.) ''Look, here. I have a birthday present for you. It's L'Arsenale's shipping manifest, from the day the boat left. '' * '''Ezio: 'The boat to Cyprus? You're serious? * Rosa: ''And guess when i's scheduled to return? Tomorrow. '' Leonardo approached Ezio. * Leonardo: Ezio! * Ezio: Leonardo?! When did you get back? * Leonardo: Just now. I need to talk to you. Right away. * Rosa: Go on. Have fun, boys. * Ezio: This better be good. * Leonardo: Oh, it is! It is! Walk with me. Stay close. Ezio and Leonardo walked through Venice. * Leonardo: These last two codex pages...I was studying the copies. I don't know why I never saw it before! But when put together, I realized the markings on the back clarify into words. Here: "The Prophet will appear when the second piece is brought to the floating city." * Ezio: Prophet...? "Only the prophet may open it... two Pieces of Eden..." * Leonardo: What are you saying? Ezio, what is this? * Ezio: We've known each other a long time, Leonardo. If I can't trust you, there is nobody. My uncle Mario spoke of it long ago. A prophecy hidden in the Codex.... leading to an ancient vault that holds something... very powerful. * Leonardo: Grandioso (How grand). But, if you took these pages from the Barbarigo, then maybe they know about this vault too. That's not good. * Ezio: Wait...what if that's why they sent the ship to Cyprus? To find this...Piece of Eden...and bring it back to Venezia. * Leonardo: "When the second piece is brought to the floating city..." * Ezio: "...The Prophet will appear...only the prophet can open the vault..." My God! When my uncle told me about the Codex I was too young, too brash to imagine it was anything but an old man's fantasy! But now I see....the killing of Mocenigo....even the Medici....my father and brothers....it was all part of his plan! To find the vault...the Spaniard! * Leonardo: Rodrigo Borgia. * Ezio: The boat from Cyprus arrives tomorrow. I plan to be there to meet it. * Leonardo: Good luck, my friend. They departed. The next day Ezio found the boat returning from Cyprus and saw a guard carrying the Piece of Eden off the boat and giving it to another guard. He then saw his uncle watching as well. * Ezio: Uncle Mario...? Where are they taking it? Ezio followed the courier carrying the Piece of Eden. He reached a checkpoint. * Guard: The Maestro awaits. He will not suffer mistakes. Package it correctly. Do it now. * Ezio: The Spaniard's here?! That changes things. If I can infiltrate this group...take the place of the courier....they'll lead me right to the figlio di puttana (son of a bitch). Ezio assassinated the courier and took his place. Outcome Ezio assassinated the courier and used his armor as a disguise. Trivia * Rosa greets Ezio with the Joker's signature phrase "Why so serious?" ''from ''The Dark Knight. Gallery He_who_waits_2.png|Leonardo explaining his discovery to Ezio He_who_waits_4.png|Mario Auditore spying on the Borgia guards He_who_waits_6.jpg|Ezio disguising himself as the courier References * ''Assassin's Creed II ''